Thunder Struck
by MissWill
Summary: “I LOVE YOU!” I yelled “Bell.” Edward said. In that one nickname I knew, it didn’t matter. I didn’t matter


**Okay i know i haven't updated almost lover but i did this story in my english class. excpet for the names. i'm working on almost lover but am a little stuck so i'm trying my best. hope you like this story. it's my baby**

**Miss Will**

* * *

**Thunder ****Struck **

The rain was pounding on the roof making it sound like the house was going to come down around her. She stood by the front door of her small house looking out into the rain watching for her best friend's rusty old pick up to come down the drive.

He was late, which was very unlike him. Normally his honking the horn as she's putting on her little bit of make-up. Not that it matter much he'd never notice her, in the way she thought about him.

Bella was 5'5" with dark, wild hair and grey eyes that always had a playful gleam in them. She lived her whole life in this small one horse town. Before Edward moved here, she was alone. She was that girl, the one who you would stick your foot out so she would trip and fall. Or the one you'd make rumours about because it's funny to watch her squirm and cry. The girl they labelled as a freak.

At that moment, I had a text message.

I'm here. Be fast- E

I slammed the front door, dashed to the ugly piece of junk he call a pick up truck. Edward was sitting there cell phone still in hand. The look on his face told me all I needed to know. It's one of those mornings I knew why he was late now. He must have had a fight with his "girlfriend" Melanie.

"Hey" I said in a breathy voice looking up at his face. Okay, so not only is it a bad morning now, Edward is having one of his problems and will he be very cranky. Looking up at his face, I immediately noticed the glasses that covered his emerald green eyes. I have not seen him wear his glasses for months, knowing he was stressed then. My eyes traveled to his caramel colour locks pulled in all directions. Making me think, he had little to no sleep, last night. All this added to him not wearing his signature leather jacket, which gave him his mysterious appearance.

"What did she say this time?" I asked not caring.

"Leave it be." Edward said in a rough voice.

I sat there looking out the window watching the trees and fields go passed us. I was thinking to myself, about what Mel could have said to him? The biggest thought that ran through my mind was did he find out about the bet?

"She's making me chose, Bell." He whispered into the darkness of the car. With him, using my nickname made my nerves get worst. "She said something last night I didn't like. He finished still staring out the window in a broken voice.

"Eddie." I started slowly. "What­­­­-"

"No Bella, you don't get it. She wants me to chose, you or her. I think I might love her. Yet, you are my best friend you have always been there. I just don't know." He said jamming on the breaks because we reached the school. He grasped the handle jerking it open slamming it swiftly so the glass raddled. I watched his back as he storm out of sight.

He might not know his answer but after that, I did, and it looked like I was going to come in last. He didn't believe all the rumours about Mel's bet, but I did. Edward didn't know he is breaking my heart but I did, I knew. I feel like I'm falling apart, losing a big piece of me.

I walked into the cafeteria looking for Edward or an empty table. I could hear the whispers of freak from behind my back. All you could smell was the greasy pizza and brunt popcorn from the old school microwave in the corner.

"Bella, come here." I heard Edward's voice calling me from across the room. I wanted to turn around and run. He's making his decision and by the way, Mel is smiling, I'm not the winner.

"Bella you remember what I told you in the truck?" Edward said, I heard the sadness seep into his deep musical voice. All I could do was nod. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. The only thing running through my mind was, I LOVE YOU!

"Well Bella, I'm sorry. Mel is just, and I think-"he started but my thoughts broke through my carefully built boundaries.

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled. Just like the movies everything stopped. The gossip queens stopped looking at their perfectly manicured nails. People from the football team stopped tossing the ball back and fourth. Even the nerds playing chess stopped their game to watch us.

"Bell." Edward said. In that one nickname I knew, it didn't matter. I didn't matter; I did the only thing I could do best. Turn on my heels and ran. I told myself run, sprint, and never look back. Don't think just move. Every step I took broke my heart into pieces and I left them behind me, to be kicked and step on, then fade away into dust.

**Edward point of view**

I wanted to hit something. Why do I have to choose between my girlfriend and my best friend who has helped me so much? I knew what I had to do as I walked into the cafeteria for lunch. The sent of burnt popcorn filled my nose. I could hear the steady drip of water falling into a garbage can in the corner by the old microwave.

Just relax I told myself. Bella will understand once you sit her down and explain your reasons. Who am I kidding my reasons are terrible. However, it's not as if she'll run, I mean I drove her and it's storming out. Again, I knew I was living on false hope.

"Edward!" my girlfriend Melanie called. "Did you think about what I said?" she asked

Did I think about what she said? Is she crazy? Well that was a loaded question if I've ever heard one. I haven't stopped thinking about it. Going over and over again in my head, of what could, would and should happen.

"Yep babe, let me tell her. She deserves to know why. She has to understand." Whispered softly. Still wondering if I'm making the right choice, a part of me was saying yes. Another part was saying it's the worst choice I've ever made. I watched as Bella walked in to the cafeteria.

"Bella, come here." I called from across the room. As she walked over, I noticed how her dress clung to her body, and how her wild hair curled softly around her checks. What am I thinking? She is my best friend why am I thinking about her like that. For months, Jen and Mel have been fighting for my attention not just at school and stuff but in my mind too.

"Bella you remember what I told you in the truck?" I asked hoping she would turn away now. However, all I got was a nod, that nod killed me, for a year, I've been holding back feelings of protection and caring. With that, one nod it made me question if it was in the way a brother would protect a little sister or is it something more.

"Well Bella, I'm sorry. Mel is just, and I think-" I knew I wasn't playing fair using her nickname but it was the only thing that would stall the running.

"I LOVE YOU!" She said, no screamed, everything stopped like someone pushed the pause button for the planet.

At that moment, I knew I was making a huge mistake. That Mel should be the one I was tossing away like trash. Those thoughts about protection and caring came straight back. I loved her to, that Mel was a distraction for losing Bella. However, that was happening anyway. I was never a brother to her I was the person who she came to when she was scared, the one who held her heart.

"Bell" I was going to tell her, I was going to tell her I love you too. Right now, all I wanted to do was pick her up and never let her go. She did what I expected her to do for the start. She ran, bolted, the tears in her eyes made me realized I was a huge jerk that just screwed up, big time. She left before I got a world out. Now I had nowhere to turn but back to Melanie's musical laughter.

"See I told you I could break the freak's heart. Now you owe me twenty dollars," Mel said to a guy. I stood there frozen as he bent down and kissed her. It felt like forever before he chuckled once again. Pulled out a shiny new wallet, found a crisped twenty-dollar bill, and handed it to her. She took it as if it was a trophy, a gold metal.

"Aw, Edward, you actually though I'd fall for someone like you?" She said as they laughter killed me, because of my stupid ness I was here. I wanted to turn around and knock them out. However, I had to go find Bella I had to make this right.

I was turning the corner on my way to the library when a though hit me, what if she realized our plan of escape, of freedom from this little town would be better without me with her. I sprinted to the library and checked it over quickly, nothing. I took longer strides; my mind was racing when I realized no one was in the gym.

What if she left, what if she's hurt, and what if… it was all going thought my mind as I made my way to my truck. I flipped the key and, nothing. My truck wouldn't start. I tried it again.

Ch-chunk, Ch-chunk

"Come on babes, I know you've got it in ya." I told my truck. Almost letting the tears I felt welling up in side of me roll down my cheeks. It felt like before, when Alice died. The feeling of panic welled up in side bring back memories of all the lost I felt when my little sister died. Stop it I told myself, Bella isn't dead, she just not at school anymore.

I tried starting my rusty piece of junk once more. Final the gentle purr of the engine help sooth my panic. I didn't bother going to Jen's house she wouldn't go there. My hands were on autopilot as I drove. When my truck came to a stop, I was surprised to see I was at the lake, our lake.

This was the first time I've seen the lake look almost angry. The raindrops falling like bullets on my jacket leaving nothing untouched. The white tipped waves crashing and swirling around the edge of the shoreline. The sound of falling tree limbs and trees surrounded me.

I took off; I didn't notice the harsh wind or pelting rain. The leaves blowing up and slapping my face meant nothing. I tripped and stumbled until I made it to the little strip of golden beach we found almost a year ago. I couldn't stop the need to run as I spotted a small lone figure curled up on the ground.

"Bella, Bella!" I yelled running gasping for a breath as I lost my footing. I finally noticed how strong the wind was, how the lightening was lighting up the sky like a warm, glowing fire. The crashes of thunder shook the trees, running through the ground so you could feel the vibrations in your body. I tasted blood from a stick that flew up into my face.

"Bella." I was close enough to reach out and shake her shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Her voice was hard and cold. It hurt but I knew I deserved it.

"Bella, I made a mistake I don't love Mel. I -" I started only to be cut off by the palm of her hand across my face. The gentle sting made me realize she might not listen to a word I say even if it would make us both happy.

"**H****ow dare you come here, after you pick her? How dare you show up here and act as if nothing happened? How -" **

An earth-shattering clash of thunder hit, high above our heads. Making Bella look frighten.

"Bell, you have to listen to me-" I started but had to duck my head at the last second as she tried to take another well aimed blow at my face. Without thinking, I grabbed her wrist to stop the blow when her left fist came flying and delivered a wicked left hook to my face. Pain rain up my jaw. Making me remember that I taught her how to fight. The words I told her ringing in my head now.

"Good, now you'll be able to wipe the floor with any jerk that hurts you. You know if I'm not around to help."

As I looked down into her face, her grey eyes held tears. Those tears hurt worse then the punch ever could. I did that; I'm the jerk that's hurting her. I'm the one who's breaking her heart.

"Bella, I-" again I started to speak.

"**Dammit Edward, don't you get it? I don't want you here, I don't want to see you, hear your voice or feel the intensity of your eyes calling me out on all the lies I tell. I don't want to hear her laughing at "the freak" because she has the only person I thought I loved on the edge of her sleeve, because of a bet that you didn't believe existed." **She trailed off. I knew she was going to run again. I grabbed her around the waist so she wouldn't run. She needed to know.

"Just let me go Edward, just give me space," she whispered above the rustling of the leaves and waves.

"I can't do that; I can't because I love you." Nevertheless, when I said it a thunder clapped again.

"You can't because…" she asked.

"Isabella I am completely and totally in-" The storm was so close I could barely get a sentence out before thunder struck again.

"Edward let me go. I cannot be here, anymore. I made a mistake; I didn't mean any of it. I don't really love you. " The words she said burned my insides running through my veins making me pull her closer. Knowing the first sign of weakness she'd run out of my life and I lose her forever.

At that moment an astounding crash sounded. The tree we were standing under was swaying so much the base spilt. With a huge shove, I push Bella out of the way. I just couldn't get away fast enough.

The throbbing pain was the first thing I noticed. The pelting rain hitting my face made my headache in agony. There was pressure on my chest; it was heavy and warm but not unpleasant.

"Eddie, wake up. I didn't mean it. Don't leave me, not here. Not when we have our escape plan in motion. I LOVE YOU. I lied and you knew it. Everything I said about seeing you, hear your voice or you calling me out on all of my crap. I need you. I, I …" I could hear and angel. My senses were all coming back to me. I could feel the edge of the wet, spongy grass, and the gritty, golden sand under my body. The slight breeze was refreshing against my face. I could see a thick pine branch inches from my face. My mind kept on wondering back to the strange pressure on my chest.

"Edward please wake up, you promised you'd always be there, remember?" the angel voice cracked and broke. If this is heaven, why am I in pain? Why is an angel crying and what is pinning me down into the cold wet ground?

"Am I dead?" I asked a loud with out thinking.

"Eddie! I love you. I lied, if this will ruin our friendship I'll burry my feelings, I'll change. I'll" Jen trailed off when I tried to sit up. I looked around, a great big pine tree was sitting behind me.

"We must be in he eye of the storm." I murmured aloud watching Bella is every movement, like she would disappear, like she was a mirage.

"Are you sure I'm not dead?" Still thinking I could see an angel.

"Edward, your fine. Well expect for the bloody lip and black eye your sporting." She said sounding nervous.

"There something I need to tell you" I took a deep breath before once again Bella cut me off. That was getting annoying very fast.

"Edward, could we just-" I cut her off I need to say this and I'd cover her mouth if she wouldn't let me get it out. She needed to hear this. I wanted her to forgive me, for her to know how much I like her.

"No Bella let me say what I have to. Then you can yell and scream or punch me again." I said taking a deep breath to clam myself. "Isabella, it was I who made the mistake. I should have known sooner. I made a mess of everything. When it comes to you Jen, I'd do anything for you and that scares me. I thinks that's why I went out with Melanie." I looked deep into her eyes and said, "I'm deeply and madly in love with you."

After I said it, I realized I sounded like a girl. My mind quickly went over every out come that could happen. Nevertheless, being Bella she picked the one that didn't come to mind. For the second time that day, my jaw erupted in pain.

"You big idiot! Why didn't you say anything?" Bam another hit to the chest. Bam, a blow to the ribs. After that she pulled me closer sobbing in to my chest I wrapped my arm loosely around her body as I said

"I'm a teenage boy, since when do we talk about feeling?" I said chucking lightly.

"Edward just shut up and kiss Me.," she said and I was happy to do just that. As our lips meet, I knew I made the right decision in the end. It's true you don't miss something until it's gone. I was lucky and I got another shot that I won't mess up.

6


End file.
